


Tim And Jay Adopt A Dog

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: Tim drives down the quiet country road glancing over at the small wet bundle in the seat of his car. Picking up a dog wasn't in his plans for the night, but when he saw a small puppy run across the busy roadway Tim knew he had to help. He's spent the last hour chasing the dog through the forest in the pouring rain while looking over his shoulder every five minutes to make sure that thing didn't appear. Despite his paranoia, he knew he'd feel terrible to leave a small defenseless dog in the rain at night. He's had this bad habit of putting himself in danger to help others since he's gone on the run with Jay.
Relationships: Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Tim And Jay Adopt A Dog

Tim drives down the quiet country road glancing over at the small wet bundle in the seat of his car. Picking up a dog wasn't in his plans for the night, but when he saw a small puppy run across the busy roadway Tim knew he had to help. He's spent the last hour chasing the dog through the forest in the pouring rain while looking over his shoulder every five minutes to make sure that thing didn't appear. Despite his paranoia, he knew he'd feel terrible to leave a small defenseless dog in the rain at night. He's had this bad habit of putting himself in danger to help others since he's gone on the run with Jay. Speaking of Jay, Tim will have to thank him when he gets home for leaving a packet of peanut butter crackers in the car, or a perfect dog luring snack. He wishes he had remembered he had the snack before chasing the dog through the woods for 45 minutes while getting caked it mud but whatever. 

The small fluffy brown dog sits in the seat next to him wagging it's tail happily like it isn't the reason Tim's covered in dirt and rain. Tim's eyes narrow as he stares into the dogs soul. 

"......You did this to me."

The dog yaps in response and Tim's mouth turns up in a smile. It's hard to stay mad at something this cute, it's why he can never stay mad at Jay to long. He hasn't told Jay about the little friend he's bringing home yet, they've been talking about getting a dog for awhile so this seems like a nice surprise. He turns the country music playing quietly on his radio up and makes his way back to his and Jay's apartment

Jay's folding laundry when the door opens and a very dirty Tim steps in with a blanket bundled in his arms. Jay's heart drops instantly as he looks for the familiar tan jacket he wears when he has his black outs. It's been a year since Tim has had a blackout and Jay doesn't know what to do if they're starting again.

"Are you okay? Did you have a black out? Did you take your medicine today?"

"I'm fine Jay. I did bring you a little something though."

Jay's worries melt away when he see's the joy swirling in Tim's dark eyes. He notices the blanket held closely to Tim's chest moving as a fluffy head peers over the blanket. Jay's heart melts seeing such an adorable little dog being held by such an attractive man.

"Were did you find them?"

"I spotted them on the road and they look a little matted. I'm pretty sure they're a stray."

Tim hands the puppy over to Jay who buries his face to the dogs fur despite how dirty it is. The dogs tail is wagging wildly at Jay's presence. 

"Looks like they already have a favorite."

Tim jokes as the dog licks Jay in the face.

"Favorite? Are we keeping them?"

"If you want to I was thinking we could. We've talked about getting a dog for awhile and I thought having a support animal would be good for both of us."

Jay's entire face is covered by his large grin, as he gives Tim a side hug, still holding the dog in one arm.

"Of course I want to keep them! We can go to the pet store first thing tomorrow and get everything we need!"

"Good plan. We can give them some water and turkey tonight and then tomorrow we can buy some actual dog food. Do you have any name idea's? I couldn't decide on anything."

"How about Bean?! They're really small and the same color as brown beans."

"Bean sounds perfect."

Now that the excitement is wearing off Jay can smell the horrid stench coming from Bean and his boyfriend. He has no idea what Bean was into in the woods and he doesn't even want to know what Tim had to get into to get Bean. 

"You should both take a shower before bed."

"Do we smell that bad?"

"....Yeah."

Tim just laughs and pat's Jay on the back as he heads towards the shower with Jay and Bean trailing quickly behind him. 

Two showers later and everyone finally settles into bed for the night. Bean lays at their feet as Jay snuggles tightly into Tim's chest. Everyone's eyes are heavy as they all drift off in a peaceful slumber. Tomorrow morning they'll get them a dog bowl, toys, and treats but for now they are all perfectly content to be snuggled up with their family.


End file.
